Personal Space
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Beck invades Jade's personal space.. and Jade loves every minute of it. Rated M for Bade smut.


**I was inspired to do this by Serene Cullen's story "Beck Invades Personal Space". More smuttiness! :D I am not trying to copy Serene Cullen's work, I just think great minds think alike. And imagine that Sikowitz didn't ask Jade to pick up the tray.**

"I'm going to bed," Sikowitz said weakly. "You can help yourself to anything in the refrigerator, but please do not look in the cabinet under the sink in my bathroom." Jade, Beck and Tori all stared at him strangely. "Please. Goodnight," With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the three teenagers to themselves. Tori, staying in character, shoved a hand into her box of Raisin Bran and continued to eat. She was watching Jade and Beck suspiciously. Jade just gave her the smile she had been wearing since she had arrived.

"I'm watching you two," she warned in her officer voice.

"There won't be any problems, I assure you, officer," Beck replied, while secretly reaching down with one hand to fondle Jade's ass. She giggled and Tori gave her a sharp look.

"Miss police officer, I can say honestly that there won't be any problems. A farm girl from Alabama like me wouldn't lie," Jade said sweetly. Tori raised an eyebrow and rose from the couch.

"I must go inspect what's in the cabinet in the bathroom," she announced and left the room. Beck turned to Jade and smiled.

"You look quite chuffed, love. May I ask what's gotten you so pleased?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe we were going to participate in some fun activities tonight." Jade batted her eyelashes.

"That we are. Shall we begin?"

"Most certainly, kind British man." With that remark, he kissed her, at first gently but more passionate as the kiss continued. Her tongue poked at his lips and he parted them slightly, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. They broke apart and Jade's eyes were alight with lust. Beck discreetly pulled the rubber band holding her shirt closed in front off and the shirt popped open, revealing her breasts. Jade gasped.

"Why, Mr. British Man, that could get you arrested for indecent exposure, so I think I'll make the score even." She dropped the shirt on the floor and yanked his jacket off, and he helped her get his tie and shirt off of him. They landed on the floor as well.

"I must say, I like what I'm seeing." Beck said. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"And I like what I'm seeing as well. My goodness, these are some fine abs!" She ran her finger down his chest to the waistband of his trousers while giving him a downright seductive look.

"Thank you, love. I have to admit I've been working out quite a bit." Jade gasped again. "What's the matter?"

"My goodness, it's so uncomfortable with these shorts and boots on. Could a certain British gentleman help me remove them?"

"No problem, love." Jade managed to kick her boots off and they landed in the corner. Beck tugged the shorts down her legs and she stepped out of them. He marveled at the sight of her standing there in front of him, completely naked. He was sure she could see the tent in his trousers. He watched her with an amused expression as she knelt in front of him. His trousers were quickly discarded.

"Now," Jade said, her Southern accent slightly disappearing, "I may not win this challenge, but this is my prize." She pulled his boxers down and took him into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling of her mouth on him, sucking like a pro. He wondered if she'd actually been in a porn film before, because hell, she was damn good at this.

Meanwhile, Tori was gaping at them, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She hid, pressed up against the wall, and peeked around the edge of Sikowitz's oddly-shaped doorway. She hadn't ever seen anything like this before, and she couldn't help the thrill of excitement that ran through her veins or the hot liquid that began to dampen her panties. She watched Jade bob her head up and down on Beck, her hand wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down quickly to give him the release he needed.

"Jade.. I'm gonna.." With a grunt, he released his load into her mouth. She swallowed the sticky substance, and a drop of cum began to slide down her lip. He leaned down and wiped the drop off her face with his finger. She sucked his finger into her mouth to get the last drop of cum. He could feel himself start to harden again after her act.

She smirked. "You broke character,"

"Fuck that," he replied. "You did too. But I think it would be interesting.." He changed his voice to try to get back into his character, considering Sikowitz was asleep, he didn't think it would count. "Sweet farm girl, would you mind laying down for me?"

She smirked again, knowing where this would lead them. "Why, I wouldn't mind at all!" She changed her position so that she was laying on the floor, her legs spread, feet planted firmly on the ground, knees bent. He had a clear view of her pussy, bare, glistening with her juices, slightly swollen. He knelt in front of her and spread her legs a little bit more. He scooted up a tiny bit, gently pulled her lower lips apart with his thumbs, and began to lap at her core.

Meanwhile, Tori had finally closed her mouth, realizing what she was doing and how stupid she would look if they found her. However, she had unknowingly slipped her hand into her panties and pushed her index finger of her right hand inside of herself. She was rocking against that finger, mesmerized by Beck and Jade's actions. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, drawing a bead of blood to the surface.

Jade jerked wildly under Beck's administrations; he had to stop until she realized what she was doing. It took her a lot of self-restraint not to jerk too much, considering they were both damn good at sex. His teeth scraped over her nub, sending a flood of pleasure, and that was it. Her toes clenched, her pussy tightened and her juices flooded his mouth. He swallowed. She sat up, panting heavily. He kissed her fiercely, letting her taste herself, a frenzied, quick kiss due to the heat of the moment. They broke apart and Jade smiled, a genuine smile that didn't come out much.

She turned around, propped herself up on her hands and knees, looked behind her, and shook her ass at him teasingly. He scooted over to her, his knees squeaking slightly on the hardwood floor.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked, slightly hoping that he did, slightly hoping that he didn't.

"Hold on," he answered. He grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled it over to him. He pulled out his wallet and sifted through its contents. "Shit, I forgot,"

"Fuck me already." The demanding tone of her voice was enough to make him break. He grabbed her hips, positioning himself at her entrance, and plunged into her wet heat. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips at the feel of him in her, and he would've came right there and then had this been his first time. He pulled back a couple of inches and thrust back into her, starting a rhythm that had her rocking against him. He couldn't believe she was this wet. Maybe because they were having sex on their acting teacher's living room floor. Her tits bounced each time he thrust into her, and he reached out to cup one in his hand, squeezing it at the same time he thrust into her, sending sparks of pleasure down to her core.

Meanwhile, Tori was rocking against her finger even harder now, getting off to Beck and Jade's dirty actions. She bit her lip even harder to keep from letting out soft whimpers that would let them know she was there. She watched as he fucked Jade and wished in a moment of envy that he would fuck her like that. She decided she'd envy Jade later.

Jade bucked against him roughly, and with a loud moan of 'Beck', her juices spilled onto his cock. The feeling of her walls tightening around him and the juices covering his cock was enough to make him go over the edge. His cum shot into her, and he pulled out to avoid collapsing on her. Instead, he collapsed on the floor next to her, and the slightly cool feeling of the hardwood floor helped cool down his body. Jade collapsed on her stomach, but slowly, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Tori was about to come. Her legs twitched and she let out a soft cry as her juices spilled onto her finger. Jade jerked her head up when she heard the soft cry, knowing it wasn't her. Tori was caught. She quickly pulled her hand out of her panties and shoved it behind her back. Her face flushed a bright crimson. "Uh, um," Tori stuttered. Finally, she pointed with her left index finger at Jade. "I can see your bellybutton!" she shouted in her officer voice, trying to hide what she had just done. Jade smiled rather cheekily, looked down at her stomach, and replied, "Why, yes, that is my bellybutton!"


End file.
